antidepresivos isshin
by shihoin carol
Summary: Ichigo esta triste porque no puede ver a Rukia, así que Isshin lo solucionará pero trayendo muchas problemas ¿que hara Ichigo bajo esos efectos? ¿Byakuya lo aceptara como cuñado o lo matará antes? ¿Zangestu hippie? ¿que hacen los espadas en el MH?


Jaja, ya volví, no, no estaba muerta andaba de parranda jeje broma, no es que me fui de vacaciones y cuando yo viajo no entro a la computadora. Se preguntaran como cree este fic, pues fue un día que iba a la academia y el sol me daba en toda la cara y creo que me afecto porque alucine a un Zangetsu hippie y luego al hollow de Ichigo saltando en una pierna súper feliz y después uní las ideas y salió este fic

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hace ya un tiempo que la que la guerra con Aizen había terminado y con el fin de la guerra los shinigamis habían regresado a la sociedad de almas incluyendo a la pequeña shinigami que vivía con Ichigo haciendo que este entrara en una gran depresión que su familia había estado intentando aminorar.

En la casa de los Kurosaki la pequeña Yuzu bajaba las escaleras de forma lenta y con una mirada triste, al llegar al comedor vio a su padre y a su hermana, estos al verla llegar la observaron y esperaron su respuesta

-no quiere bajar, dice que no tiene hambre –dijo triste Yuzu refiriéndose a su hermano – ya no se que hacer, casi nunca quiere comer y siempre para encerrado en su habitación – dijo con triste

-ichi-ni es un tonto – dijo con furia Karin pero todos sabían que se preocupaba mucho por su hermano

Isshin al ver como sufrían sus hijas intento animarlas pero no funciono, así que con un suspiro se levanto de la mesa llamando la atención de las niñas

-es hora de usar "eso" – susurro de forma extrañamente feliz, aunque sus hijas pudieron escucharlo

-a que te refieres con "eso", oto-san – pregunto Yuzu

-ya lo veras – dijo yendo a su consultorio y sacando una pastilla de una extraña caja que tenia por nombre "Isshin" – Yuzu por favor ve a la cocina y trae una jarra con agua y un embudo – al instante Yuzu se fue corriendo y regreso con lo que le había pedido su padre – bien, esto es lo que haremos $%·#%(%¿=(/%&&·€[€¬$& ¿entendieron niñas?

-¿pero eso no es algo cruel? – pregunto Yuzu

-es por el bien de tu hermano – dijo Isshin y las niñas asintieron dando su aprobación

Yuzu que aun sostenía en sus manos la jarra se acerco a Karin para darle el embudo y los tres fueron al cuarto del chico; cuando abrieron la puerta encontraron al chico en su cama pero este al verlos se levanto e intento votarlos pero antes que dijera una palabra Isshin le dio un gran golpe en el estomago haciendo que este abriera la boca, en ese instante el le metió la pastilla en la boca y sus hermanas se acercaron a el, pero en vez de ayudarlo le pusieron el embudo en la boca y vertieron el agua de la jarra haciendo que Ichigo casi se atragantara y tuviera que pasar la pastilla junto con la gran cantidad de agua

-viejo desgraciado… como… te…atreviste…a… hacerme… algo…as – dijo Ichigo de forma torpe, pero no pudo terminar la oración porque se sentía muy mareado, intento despejar su mente para poder hablar de nuevo, pero no pudo ya que una oleada de felicidad se estrello contra el

Las niñas que esperaban ver los resultados se quedaron observando a su hermano, pero se sorprendieron al ver como este cambiaba su cara de amargado por una de "idiota feliz" y comenzó a hablar sobre cosas sobre la felicidad y cosas parecidas, después se puso a decir lo feliz que era y la suerte que tenia de tener una familia así para después abrasar a sus hermanas y a su padre y luego salir corriendo mientras hablaba sobre la felicidad, dejando a sus hermanas sorprendidas por ese comportamiento tan extraño en el

Ichigo corría por las calles muy alegre saludando y sonriendo a todos los que veía, en su rostro no quedaba ni rastro de su ceño incluso fue a las casa de sus amigos mas cercanos dejándolos tan enormemente extrañados que se quedaron mirando al vacio petrificados por verlo taaaaan feliz, hasta que sin querer paso por la tienda de Urahara aclamando felicidad llamando la atención del dueño

-Yoruichi – dijo Urahara con una enorme sonrisa y con voz cantarina – recuerdas donde deje mi cámara "súper especial" – dijo con una enorme sonrisa, haciendo que Yoruichi también sonriera de manera socarrona

-¿Qué planeas Kisuke? – le dijo aunque ya tenia una idea

-mhmm, no veas pero Hannah Montana llegó – dijo Urahara para después ir tras Ichigo sin que este se diera cuenta de que todo lo que hacia era grabado por la cámara de Urahara

Mientras Ichigo caminaba muy feliz por todo el vecindario; Urahara seguía grabando, pero de repente se acordó de las opciones que le daba su cámara así que presionando unos botones la puso en modo "mundo interior" y de repente en la cámara apareció el mundo de Ichigo pero este estaba totalmente diferente, los edificios estaban cubiertos de plantas y hermosas flores de diversos colores, incluso a lo lejos se podía ver una chica menuda que corría alegre, a pesar que la chica estaba muy lejos para saber quien era, Urahara estaba seguro que era Rukia; pero lo mas impresionante se veía en la terraza de uno de los edificios allí donde se encontraban Zangetsu y el hollow de Ichigo pero estos estaban muy cambiados, el hollow estaba vestido con una túnica blanca y rebosaba de alegría igual o mas que su rey, incluso saltaba en una pierna gritando la feliz que era; Zangetsu estaba a un lado con una ropa de hippie y rodeado de flores, incluso tenia una bandita en la cabeza que decía alegría, a pesar que su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna el estaba también feliz, incluso los manos hacia la seña de victoria "V" mientras decía "paz hermanos" eso hizo que Urahara estallara en carcajadas pero alejando la cámara para que no se oyeran sus risas.

Urahara veía divertido el mundo interior de Ichigo y como el hollow bailaba de un lado a otro pero un sonido como el de un cierre hizo que pusiera su cámara en modo "mundo real" para justo grabar cuando se habría una garganta enfrente de Ichigo y salía de ella Ulquiorra y Grimmjow

-no puedo creerlo; Grimmjow, Ulquiorra; amigos míos creí que habían muerto, ahora que Aizen a muerto ya no tendrán que cometer maldades y todos podemos vivir felices – decía Ichigo con gran alegría

Después de que Ichigo hablara con los espadas sobre la alegría que se sentía al hacer siempre el bien y cosas parecidas los dos espadas estallaron en lagrimas diciendo que ellos siempre quisieron ser buenos y realizar sus sueños, incluso Ulquiorra admitió que el quería ser mimo y Grimmjow por su parte, admitió que el siempre quiso aprender corte y confección

Mientras tanto en la sociedad de almas:

Yamamoto se encontraba en el primer escuadrón moviendo sus manos de manera algo desesperada, unos segundos después aparecieron ante el los capitanes Kuchiki, Hitsugaya y Zaraki

-¿Yamamoto-sotaicho para que nos llamo? – dijo Toshiro

-hemos detectado el reastu de dos espadas en el mundo humano, es urgente que los detengan; la puerta sekai ya esta lista, vayan – dijo Yamamoto con un tono de preocupación en su voz

Los tres capitanes utilizaron su shummpo para llegar mas rápido a la puerta; tanto Hitsugaya como Byakuya estaban preocupados por la seguridad de la cuidad de Karakura, sobretodo Hitsugaya quien temía que algo malo le hubiera pasado a Karin, mientras que Kempachi simplemente celebraba el echo de que pudiera ir a pelear con oponentes fuertes en vez de quedarse en su escuadrón mientras Yachiru lo obligaba a que jugara con ella

Cuando la puerta se abrió, los tres capitanes se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como el ex shinigami sustituto conversaba alegremente con los espadas mientras que en sus mentes pasaban dos preguntas, ¿Cómo podía el chico ver y hablar con los espadas si se supone que había perdido sus poderes? Y ¿Por qué estaba conversando feliz con ellos en vez de atacarlos?

-¿Kempachi, Byakuya, Toshiro que hacen aquí? – pregunto sorprendido Ichigo

- Es Hitsugaya-taicho – dijo el pequeño capitán eh intento preguntarle algo a Ichigo pero este ni siquiera los dejo responder sino que comenzó a hablares y decirles lo feliz que estaba de verlos incluso menciono frases como "a pesar de que siempre me quieres matar eres un gran amigo Kempachi" "Toshiro a pesar de que quieras con mi hermana siempre serás como un hermanito para mi" y "Byakuya cuñado, que alegría volver a verte, eso me da esperanzas de volver a ver a Rukia, estoy tan feliz pronto me casare con Rukia y todos viviremos felices juntos"

Ichigo cada vez hablaba mas sobre los planes que tenia para cuando volviera a ver a Rukia, mientras que Byakuya fruncía mas el ceño al escuchar las palabras matrimonio, hijos, vivir juntos e Ichigo y Rukia en las mismas frases, pero cuando Ichigo lo abrazo amistosamente ya no soporto y le golpeo tan fuerte que este se tambaleo unos segundos para después recuperar la compostura y darse cuenta que el efecto de aquella pastilla había pasado; en ese momento paso por su mente pasaron todas las cosas que hizo; tragándose la vergüenza que sentía por todo lo que había dicho les explico a los capitanes que estaba bajo el efecto de una pastilla que le había dado su padre y también que el había hablado con los espadas y ellos ya no causarían problemas

Los capitanes al ver que ya no tenían que hacer ahí, abrieron la puerta sekai y obligaron a Zaraki a entrar (el quería quedarse a pelear con Ichigo), así que después de una breve despedida Ichigo se fue a su casa sin darse cuenta que Urahara y otra persona mas habían visto todo lo que había echo

Urahara al ver que ya había pasado el efecto apago su cámara y se volteo para saludar al segundo observador

-no es que fue muy cruel de tu parte hacer que tu hijo hiciera el ridículo – dijo con una enorme sonrisa Urahara

-claro que no, además se lo merece por haber preocupado a mis niñas con su depresión – dijo Isshin refunfuñando como un padre celoso

-bueno ahora me dirás como hiciste para que el pudiera ver a los arrancar y a los shinigamis – pregunto serio Urahara

-tu mismo te habrás dado cuenta que el reastu de Ichigo esta resurgiendo, es mas estoy seguro que muy pronto podrá convertirse en shinigami de nuevo – dijo Isshin

-pero no es solo eso ¿verdad? – Pregunto con su característica sonrisa Urahara – sentí que su reastu aumento considerablemente cuando le diste la pastilla

-jeje es que yo mismo la cree y le puse un poco de mi reastu y también esa cosa extraña que creaste para liberar el reastu. Pero cuéntame ya que grabaste todo lo que hizo Ichigo ¿Qué harás con la cinta?

-pues hare muchísimas copias y las venderé en mi almacén y después cuando me canse de venderlo lo subiré en internet a las paginas mas serias como youtube, hi5, icarly y – dijo Urahara mientras pensaba en Dvd que digan "Urahara producciones"

-esta bien, pero no olvides que quiero una copia para mi eh – dijo Isshin y comenzó a reírse junto a Urahara

Mientras tanto en la sociedad de almas:

Byakuya había llegando a su mansión, pero se sorprendió al ver Rukia corría hacia el

-ni-sama me entere que habían espadas en Karakura, por favor dime que no le paso nada malo a nadie – dijo con gran preocupación Rukia

-"_como se supone que se entero si era una misión súper secreta" – _pensó Byakuya pero a su mente vino a asociación de mujeres shinigamis y lo supo como había averiguado de la misión,así que después de un suspiro hablo – los espadas no atacaron el mundo humano – dijo Byakuya

-porque tu los detuviste ¿no? – dijo Rukia

-no fui yo, sino ese chico – dijo Byakuya sorprendiendo a Rukia

- ¿te refieres a Ichigo? – pregunto asombrada Rukia

-si, no se como a pesar que no tiene poderes pudo haber solucionado el problema – dijo mas para si mismo que para Rukia y sin mas se retiro dejando a Rukia muy extrañada

Mientras Byakuya caminaba para llegar a su despacho pensaba como ese "koso" lograba solucionar todo aun sin poderes y como lograba hacer que Rukia cambiara tanto; pero al pensar eso una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa adornara su rostro y luego murmuro algo

-después de todo tendré que acostúmbrame ya que cuando se case con Rukia tendré que soportar encontrármelo paseando por mi casa – dijo Byakuya y luego levanto la mirada al cielo y su sonrisa creció mas – no importa que tenga que soportar al ese "koso" porque si Rukia esta feliz yo se que tu también lo estarás, Hisana…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Guau, que cansancio no saben lo horrible que es tener que sentarte frente a una computadora cuando la temperatura varia ente 45º y 50º grados prácticamente me estoy asando aquí, además que tengo tres fic pendientes y no e avanzado mucho que digamos, y lo peor de todo es que tengo que ir a la academia y llego tarde a mi casa y no tengo tiempo para escribir, aun así espero que les haya gustado

No olviden dejar sus reviews


End file.
